The Dwellers
The Dwellers 'are powerful entities that are revered as gods by the people of Lorithon. The majoriety of believers say that these beings are omnisicent (though many experts claim to have proof that the Dwellers are nothing more than powerful magic wielders, these experts do not come from Lorithon however, they come from other worlds. Only the content and beliefs of those living on Lorithon will be written in this article) and exort a certain will over the world and its inhabitants. The Dwellers are at the center of the myths surrounding the creation of the Planes of Reality including the universe (called the Plane of Creation or Isilron) and the galaxy (called the Plane of Existence) since they do not have advance technology and science to propse an alternate theory. But evidence on other systems around the galaxy have given this idea of "gods" much traction. Without including the views of other planets, the people of Lorithon believe all of this information as fact and there is overwhelming evidence that proves this point. The First Dwellers were three beings that had always existed in the Plane of Creation The First Dwellers #'Lorthien '- Cited by many religions as a singular god (e.g. Epsilon Disciplehood, the Léthotoric Order, Icons of Ith, and others), he (often referred to as she) is the most powerful of the First Dwellers #'Dwor #'Kuublun' (Koo-blun) The Second Dwellers #'Geradir' – God of the planets, forests, rivers, oceans, water, the sky, and nature. Son of Lorthien. #'Heera' – Goddess of prophecy, family, fertility, art, music, and beauty. Daughter of Lorthien. #'Karádris '(Kuh-RAH-dris) – Goddess of fire, lava, volcanos, heat, and keeper of the Sun. She became jealous of Lorthien’s love for his Elves and tampered with them to create the Dark Elves as revenge. Daughter of Lorthien. #'Rol '– Goddess of trees, leaves, wood, servants, and roots. Son Dwor and servant to Geradir. Guided Bilidil to create the Wood Elves from the Moon Elves to slight Lorthien. #'Tamilin' – God of blacksmiths, weapons, armor, and crafting. Son of Dwor. #'Alaria' – Goddess of the fleet, messengers, speed, footpads, the lithe, deer, and other graceful things. #'Amartil' – God of war, peace, order, and soldiers. Son of Kuublun. #'Aril-Hur' – God of darkness, mischief, jests, happiness, assassination, and backstabbing. Whispered into the ears of the other gods to rebel against Lorthien. #'Siguldur' (Sih-gull-der) – God of justice, equality, the wind, and the clouds. Keeper of the Three Sects of Heaven with his sister, Sidibril. Son of Kuublun. #'Sidibril' – Goddess of the void, moons, stars, and navigation. Guides ships and caravans and rules over Heaven with her brother. Daughter of Kuublun. #'Aadrem' (Ay-drem) – God of mountains, hills, stone, metal, mines, miners, creatures, the dead, burials, and the Grim Reaper. Son of Dwor. #'Daelea' (Day-lee-uh) – Goddess of light, love, alchemy, science, and magic. Opposite of Aril-Hur. Created High Elves to scorn Lorthien. Daughter of Lorthien. #'Baeloz' – Goddess of swamps, brambles, valleys, lost things and people, and patron to travelers. Daughter of Lorthien. #'Theroth' (There-oth) – God of murder, suicide, the massacre, the body, chaos, disorder and rebellion. Opposite of Amartil. Son of Dwor. The Dead Dwellers #'Velii' (Vell-ee) - The Devil-God, the Demon, or the Scourge was created by Kuublun using a shard of the Eternal Darkness in order to be like his brothers Lorthien and Dwor who had created species of there own. Kuublun flung Velii deep into the Darkness with hopes he would never be found. Only the Darkness corrupted him and he became evil. After the War of the Gods, Velii was cut into four pieces in the hope that he could never threaten the Dwellers or the Mortal Plane. Those four pieces were Yulfgorn (Envy), Jalos (Vengeance), Xaramel (Narcissim), and Behemeron (Malevolence). #'Yulfgorn' - The White Dragon was a piece of Velii that was his most envious part, so he represented Envy. Yulfgorn was tasked with flying around Airibron in order to create a barrier that kept the Mortal Plane safe from the Eternal Darkness. Yulfgorn was corrupted by the Darkness and by Behemeron when he turned into the Black Dragon Daegorn and began terrorizing the Mortal Plane. The demigod hero Dsmir fought Daegorn, and used the dragon to swallow Behemeron. Dsmir killed Yulfgorn and his body was shaped into the planet Lorithon with Behemeron still at the core of the planet. All dragons, the World Eaters, wyverns, and leviathans are descendants of the White Dragon. #'Xaramel '- Xaramel was a piece of Velii that was his most Narcissistic part, but when he was created after the defeat of Velii, he came to be without having any eyes. It is thought that Jalos took this extra set of eyes and that is why Jalos has four eyes. The Blind God, as a narcissist, was furious and overwhelmingly depressed that he could not see himself and this may have been his source for being evil and angry. He was locked in the Sun in order to block out his bloodly screams and to keep him from tearing out the eyes of others, later the sun would be set alight in order to keep back the Eternal Darkness in abscence of Yulfgorn and the barrier he had created between the two Planes. #'Jalos '- Jalos was a piece of Velii that was his most Vengeful part. He attempted to exact revenge on many of the gods that were the cause of the death of Velii and the loss of the War of the Gods, but before he could do any lasting damage, Lorthien turned Jalos into something he called a Venetar, the Venetari (which most likely means the Vengeful Ones referring back to Jalos), are now a race that live in Airibron on the planet or Lorithon. #'Behemeron' #'Ylief' (Yil-eef) #'Eim' (I'm) #'Gidisorn' #'Tetemos' The Lost Dwellers #'Sativacks' #'Orophuus' (Or-oh-foos) The Doom Wardens #'Abalex' #'Valhar' #'Xaramel' #'Tearabesh' #'Kargamel' #'Raernom' Category:Isilron